The Color of Winter
by Renae17
Summary: During Ginny’s 6th year at Hogwarts, something funny happens. Suddenly, everyone around her has someone. Everyone except her. Then something unexpected happens. Something all her family would hate forever. – This is a DG pairing!
1. Unexpectancy

Title: The Color of Winter Summary: During Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts, something funny happens. Suddenly, everyone around her has someone. Everyone except her. Then something unexpected happens. Something all her family would hate forever. - This is a D/G pairing! Rating: PG13 - mainly for language! Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, plot is, get it, got it, good! A/N: My characters will have a ( * ( by them!  
  
Chapter One: Unexpectancy!  
  
Ginny Weasley slowly opened her eyes for the start of a new day. She stretched out her arms (like usual) and yawned. Grabbing her hairbrush from her bedside, she walked downstairs into the Gryffindor common room, still wearing her pajamas. No one was yet down there except for Hermione, who lay asleep silently on the couch in front of the fire, books spread all around her small figure.  
It was kind of like a routine for Ginny. Every morning she would wake up, go down the spiral staircase from the girls' dormitories (while brushing her hair) and awaken Hermione before anyone saw her. It had pretty much been like that for two months: the first two months of her, Ginny Weasley's, sixth year at Hogwarts. Nothing had changed, except the fact that some people had finally stopped teasing Hermione in her sleep.  
"Hermione, get up," Ginny said, shaking Hermione slightly. "Its morning, people are going to be coming down. really soon!"  
Hermione sat straight up. "I'm up!" she practically yelled. She looked around her, and, seeing Ginny, sighed. "Oh, thank God it's only you Gin! I had a dream that some Slytherins had gotten in here and were drawing faces on me. Everywhere on me. It was a nightmare!" She rolled her eyes. "Ron came down around one in the morning. Told me to head to my bed. Of course, I didn't listen to him; I still had some homework to do."  
"Sure, 'Mione!" Ginny knew that if Ron came down they were probably snogging for a little while before he told her to do anything at all. They'd been doing that a lot lately. "Anyhow, you better hurry up, don't you remember? We volunteered to help out Professor Flitwick."  
"Oh yes! Ok, I'll be ready in 15 minutes, Ginny, I promise!" Hermione smiled, running up the stairwell.  
'Yeah, right, more like an hour!' Ginny thought, rolling her eyes as she, too, slowly made her way back up to her dormitory.  
~*!*~  
About an hour later, only 30 minutes of waiting on Hermione, they were ready to head to the Charms classroom. Few people were in the common at this time, as it was still early. They were mostly people who needed to finish a bit of homework, too.  
As Ginny and Hermione came down the corridor of the Charms classroom they saw Draco Malfoy standing there, leaning against the door, looking up at the ceiling. His arms and legs were crossed, and, by the look on his face, he was waiting for them.  
He turned and looked their way, hearing their footsteps. Draco looked at Hermione, hate in his eyes, then turned and looked at Ginny. His eyes softened a little, and a polite smile lingered on his lips.  
"Professor Flitwick no longer needs your help, Weasley, Granger," he nodded his head at them. "He wanted me to inform you of that before I headed to breakfast." He started looking at Ginny, up and down, as if examining her.  
"Oh, really? And are we supposed to take your word on that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, irritated already by Draco. Naturally, she had no reason, except for the fact that they were complete enemies.  
"Yes, you are, and I even have a note written for you if you don't believe me," he replied, easily. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. Checking to see it was the write one, he handed the parchment to Hermione. She quickly checked it over and turned her heel.  
"C'mon, Ginny! Amazingly, Malfoy isn't lying to us this time." Hermione gave him a death look. Then, she began walking down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower again. Ginny was about to follow when she noticed Malfoy looking at her once more.  
"Will you stop looking at me like that, Malfoy?! It's like you like what you see," she explained, lightly. "And we can't have that happening, now can we?"  
Draco raised an eyebrow at the remark. He watched as the youngest Weasley left. 'Whoops, looks like we just did,' he thought to himself.  
~*!*~  
Ginny's morning went smoothly, as always. As she walked into the Great Hall for lunch, she was reviewing what she might be doing later that evening. Since Ron had managed to scare of Seamus Finnigan (her now ex- boyfriend) she had no plans for the night. Maybe if Ron would stop scaring off her boyfriends, too, she'd be better off. Then again, if Ron wasn't scaring them off. Fred and George would be, but with a much worse technique.  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She saw that Ron and Harry were in a deep discussion of. something only guys would be talking about. Hermione was reading a book; she hadn't really even noticed Ginny walking in.  
Just as Ginny started to reach for some food she could feel someone's stare on her. She looked around the Great Hall, landing on a particular blonde at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy. He noticed that she had seen him and stared (pretty much) directly into her eyes, despite the distance. Ginny turned away. This was starting to get creepy.  
She stood up, gathering her belongings, and walked out of the Great Hall. It's not like anyone knew she had entered in the first place. 'No one except for Malfoy!' she thought. She was walking a little faster than usual, heading towards the library. As she walked she could hear someone behind her.  
"Oh, so now you're a stalker, Malfoy?" asked Ginny, turning around abruptly.  
"Hmm, how did you know it was me?" He smiled, slowing his pace but still walking towards her.  
"You're wearing the same cologne as you were earlier this morning, who couldn't sense you?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, what do you want? To make fun of my family, is that it? Because I'm pretty sure you do that enough with Ron, causes him to go absolutely raging."  
"No," Malfoy answered, now dangerously close to her. "But thanks for that fact about your brother, it'll come in useful for future references." Ginny turned slightly pink. She didn't mean to tell him that.  
"No, actually, I just felt like a walk, which happens to be in the same direction as you," he explained.  
"Oh, gee, I wonder why that is!" Ginny muttered, the sarcasm clearly visible to anyone. She took a step or two back, leading her one step away from the corridor's wall.  
"...So do I." Draco whispered. He leaned in slowly. Ginny looked around; no one was in the corridor, no one could help her. She backed up right against the wall. She could feel his breath on her. She could feel his lips press against her own. She could. hear her name down the corridor? "VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" someone called. Ginny pushed Malfoy away from her. She looked down the corridor to see who called. It was her Asian friend *Maria. She sighed. 'Thank God it wasn't Ron!' she thought. Ginny looked to where Malfoy had been. That was it, where he had been. He wasn't anywhere in sight now. "Whoa, do you realize who you were just kissing?!" exclaimed Maria, rolling her eyes. "You are lucky I was the one that caught you! Hermione would have told Ron, so would have Harry. Hell, anyone but me would have told Ron, probably!" "I. I didn't kiss him," muttered Ginny. "He kissed me." "I don't really care who kissed who! But you must be pretty lucky. I mean, despite the fact that Malfoy's a total jerk, he's still extremely hot. He probably has half the girls at this school wanting him! The other half belongs to Harry!" Ginny hated how most of the girls at school were either in love with Malfoy or Harry, the evil or the good. No one really gave any of the other guys a chance. "Whatever! Next thing you know, he'll be using me," Ginny said. "Never trust a Slytherin. Especially if his father is one of the most wanted Death Eaters."  
~*!*~ A/N: Hey, sorry that was so short, but that's your first chapter! (My first  
posted fic!) Please R/R! Bunches of love! Xoxo! rEnAe17 


	2. Winter Screams

A/N: Sorry, last chapter was like so bad (it turned out bad, at least!) and it was short, but I'm going to do better on this one, I swear it! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot!  
  
Previous: "...So do I." Draco whispered. He leaned in slowly. Ginny looked around; no one was in the corridor, no one could help her. She backed up right against the wall. She could feel his breath on her. She could feel his lips press against her own. She could. hear her name down the corridor? "VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" someone called.. ."Whatever! Next thing you know, he'll be using me," Ginny said. "Never trust a Slytherin. Especially if his father is one of the most wanted Death Eaters."  
  
Chapter Two: Winter Screams  
  
Ginny lay down on the couch that was in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. These past few weeks had been exhausting on her. Maria hadn't told a soul about her little 'incident', either had Malfoy, evidently. No one knew! But that still didn't help the fact that it happened. Ginny couldn't take her mind off of it. But why?  
  
The Winter Holidays were just a few weeks away and she and Ron would be staying at Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to be going to Romania to visit Charlie (again) and suggested that the two youngest children simply stay at school. Fred and George were going to be coming to visit them, too, at the castle. 'Probably just to talk to Harry.' Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny stared out the window from her seat. She saw an owl fly by, she saw the snow fall down. She had nothing to do on a Friday evening. Everyone was down in the Great Hall and she didn't want to go down there at the moment. She didn't want to see Ron, who had yelled at her earlier. 'Maybe the library's empty?'  
  
Ginny got up and walked out of the portrait hole, out of the Gryffindor common room. She could hear footsteps down the hallway. Light tapping, but still audible. It was Hermione. Ginny quickly turned the other direction and walked fast, hoping Hermione wouldn't see her. She didn't.  
  
Ginny made her way to the library, no one else unwanted coming across her path. Just a few first years. As she walked in through the door she saw no one. But that's just it. She didn't see them.  
  
Ginny walked around, looking for any book that seemed interesting. 'Spells, spells, spells, potions, Transfiguration, The Basics of Divination, more spells... no good books.' she thought as she read the titles on the bind. She saw a book that kind of caught her eye, but it had no title, nothing to classify it. It was a bright pink color with glitter all around it. She grabbed it off the shelf and sat down at a table nearby.  
  
"What's a Weasley doing alone in a library on a Friday evening?" asked a voice coming from the doorway. That voice could only match one person. Obviously it wasn't hard to tell.  
  
"Shut up, Ron, you sound like you're trying to be Malfoy!" Ginny laughed. "Why aren't you with Hermione?"  
  
"We were looking for you! 'Mione started to get worried when you didn't show up to dinner, and I offered to take her outside for a little walk. She insisted on finding you first, then maybe we could walk, if it wasn't too cold." Ron rolled his eyes. "Little sisters, what a bugger!"  
  
"Ok, well now you've found me and I'm safe. So go outside now with your girlfriend!" Ginny winked. "Don't get too wild, though, Ron! We don't want to have to send out a search party because you got freaked out."  
  
Ron waved and walked back out of the library; Ginny continued reading. The book was like a girl's diary, except not as frightening as the one from Ginny's first year at Hogwarts. This one didn't have any place to write in it, and Ginny was almost for certain it wouldn't write back if she were to write in it, anyway.  
  
Veronica Weals was the name inside the book. Apparently she had lived back in the beginning years of Hogwarts and was a favorite student of Godric Gryffindor and, amazingly, Salazar Slytherin (as the second page in the diary says). 'So there must be something really special about this girl,' Ginny thought. She turned to the first full page of writing and started to read.  
  
'November 4 Dear Diary, It's my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What I've found out is that not a lot of the students have heard of this school. It's very surprising. This castle is magnificent; there are so many surprises around. I wonder, though, if there are any bad surprises about. This year they are starting this Triwizard Tournament thing, only third years and up are allowed to submit into it, though. Well, I don't think I would want to even if I was in third year. I have this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong, and I don't want to have to accept that on my own behalf. I think it would be much better to just...'  
  
Ginny looked up from the entry. She had heard a noise from the door, something that just happened to creep her out at this particular moment. She looked all about her to see if she could find any one person. Not a soul in sight. Shaking the crazy thought away, she looked back down and started to read again.  
  
"Ginny Weasley." a cold voice muttered in her ear. She jumped and turned around.  
  
"What the --! Oh my God, Malfoy, you fucking scared me!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "What're you doing here, anyhow?"  
  
"I thought I would get a book to read, if you don't mind. And just as I enter the library I see the youngest Weasley, all alone, no friends with her," Draco explained.  
  
Ginny remembered the sound she had heard a few minutes before. It made her laugh. "Malfoy, did you trip?" she asked.  
  
"I- uh. No! I just. you know. kind of fell." his words got unclear after that.  
  
Ginny made a mental note to tell Ron that Draco Malfoy, most hated enemy to the whole Weasley family, tripped. Wasn't he supposed to be walking smoothly?  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why do guys always have to lie to girls? Don't they know it doesn't make them look good?!" she muttered.  
  
"Ginny, I wanted to talk to you. actually." Draco said in a soft tone. There was no coldness in his voice, and when Ginny turned around and looked into his eyes, they had softened, too. "There's something that's going crazy in my head. If I try to ignore it, it becomes like a ping-pong ball, ricocheting off of every surface it hits. It won't stop. I can't concentrate on anything. Since the first day back. And I'm clueless; I don't know what to do."  
  
Ginny felt sympathy for this Slytherin. She wanted to help, but she didn't know what the problem was. She didn't know if she could help even if she did know the issue.  
  
So she sat there for a few minutes, quiet, just thinking.  
  
"Ginny." Draco whispered. Ginny turned her head to look at him. Their eyes met; cold, slightly emotionless eyes staring directly into warm, loving chocolate eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you." He leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Malfoy said that? She also couldn't believe that he was kissing her. Her eyes bulged out at first because of the shock. Then she slowly closed them as Draco deepened the kiss. Time seemed to slowly go by as the two sat there in the library kissing. Footsteps sounded just outside of the door, but neither of them heard. Draco couldn't believe he was kissing a Weasley, but he also couldn't believe he had waited so long. Ginny's mind was running over and over again 'what if Ron finds out?!'  
  
Draco finally stopped that oh-so-long kiss and looked at Ginny. She was the only thing, or person, he could see. He was the only person she was concentrating on. "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend? Will you go out with me?" he asked her. She definitely couldn't believe what she was hearing now! She tried to say 'Yes!' but the words wouldn't come out right.  
  
"No, Malfoy! Never, not in a MILLION BILLION ZILLION YEARS WILL VIRGINIA WEASLEY GO OUT WITH YOU!"  
  
~*!*~  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the end of this chapter! I'm going to leave you at a cliffhanger! Thanks for the previous reviews; I hope you review again this time, and hey! I have another D/G fic out, too! If you want to check that out! So don't forget to review! Bunches of love! XOXO *rEnAe17* 


	3. Veronica Weals

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again! I'm trying to work this the right way, I'm getting there! lol  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot... which kind of seems a little like I don't own it either... not yet, anyway.  
  
Previous: "Ginny..." Draco whispered. Ginny turned her head to look at him. Their eyes met; cold, slightly emotionless eyes staring directly into warm, loving chocolate eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you..." He leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly.  
  
Draco finally stopped that oh-so-long kiss and looked at Ginny. She was the only thing, or person, he could see. He was the only person she was concentrating on. "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend? Will you go out with me?" he asked her. She definitely couldn't believe what she was hearing now! She tried to say 'Yes!' but the words wouldn't come out right. "No, Malfoy! Never, not in a MILLION BILLION ZILLION YEARS WILL VIRGINIA WEASLEY GO OUT WITH YOU!"  
  
Chapter Three: Veronica Weals  
  
Ginny was shocked by her ears. For a few seconds she thought it had come from her own mouth. Had it?  
  
Ginny looked up to Draco's eyes, seeing if she had said it through the look on his face. As her eyes lay on his face, searching for the answer, she saw the angry expression suddenly come onto his face, he wasn't looking at her, but looking passed her. He looked down at her for a second, however, a look of later hope in his eyes. Then he looked back up again towards the person who had answered a question directed towards Ginny, not him.  
  
"Ron Weasley," he muttered in a cold voice. Draco stood up and walked towards Ginny's older brother. "What would you and... this mudblood be doing in the library on a day like this? Spying, I suppose?"  
  
Ginny held a confused look upon her face. Hadn't Draco just asked her out? And he thinks he's going to get the right answer by treating her brother and her best friend, AND her brother's girlfriend, like he always did. Acting immature, as always.  
  
"OH MY GOD, MALFOY!" Ginny yelled. "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS? WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO GET A GIRL TO GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU DON'T TURN AROUND AND CALL HER BEST FRIEND A MUDBLOOD!" Ginny's face was now red with furry, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Ron had his mouth open in amazement. He quickly shut it and put on a face to match Ginny's. "...I was going to say yes... If you hadn't acted like such a dick right then!" Ginny explained in a softer tone. "But I guess you were just a lying, selfish pig. C'mon, Ron, Hermione, let's go." She grabbed the diary and pulled on Hermione's arm.  
  
Malfoy had a hurt look on his face. 'Why do I do this to myself?' He watched as Ginny left, angry with himself for his actions. He felt like hitting his head against the wall, but thought better of it. After all, that would make him feel worse than he already was.  
  
~*!*~  
  
"YOU WERE GOING TO SAY YES?!" Ron roared at Ginny once they had gotten back to the Gryffindor common room. "WHY GINNY? WHY WERE YOU EVEN IN THERE WITH HIM!?" He glared at her, the angriest look possible upon his face. "No, better yet, don't answer that, I'd rather just assume my own theory. You, in there reading, him coming up and just surprisingly kissing you!"  
  
Normally, Ginny would be yelling and screaming back at Ron, but this was something she had to think about herself. Why had she let Malfoy kiss her? Malfoy! Why was she going to say yes? "He did, Ron. It was a surprise. I had no idea he was going to do it. I'm sorry, Ron. And if you're going to continue yelling at me, I think I should just go." She looked at him, the anger just slowly fading, but it wouldn't be gone for awhile. She decided to let Hermione try to cool him down. No doubt he'd be telling Fred and George about this, and then she'd be done for!  
  
As Ginny walked up the spiral staircase, the diary of Veronica Weals still in her hands, she closed her eyes and wished a miracle to happen. She wanted the Malfoys and the Weasleys to be nice to each other. That would never happen, of course, as long as Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and Arthur Weasley was part of the Order; Malfoy being rich and Weasley being poor; Malfoy hating anything to do with muggles except torturing them and Weasley loving every ounce of knowledge he could gain about the muggle world. Ginny needed some major advice.  
  
Once in the 6th year girls' dormitory, Ginny was thankful Maria wasn't in there. She didn't feel like explaining all that had just happened. She fell backwards onto her four-poster bed, breathing in the fresh aroma of her new sheets the house elves had brought in. She lay there for a few minutes, thinking about what to do. Then she opened the diary back up and continued to read.  
  
'December 3, Dear Diary, It's my third year here, everything is going great! I love my Divination class; it's one of my best subjects. The professor thinks I have a natural gift. I don't buy it entirely, but I'm pretty good at it, I'd say. She had me stay after today to tell me some important news. I guess it's silly for me to be saying this, but I guess it's what I'm supposed to. She told me that in many years from now there would be a girl who needed advice. She had seen this, and that she would be reading my diary. I really don't think this is going to happen, but, just in case, I thought I'd better do it anyways. I asked what kind of advice she would need, and the professor replied to me by saying all kinds. So then I further questioned, I could give any advice to this kid, and it might not help. Right now the only advice I have to give to you, whoever you are, is that you're wasting your time admiring him. That kind of famous guy. I have learned tonight I'm a lot like this person. I don't know their name just that they are with my initials. I've got a strawberry hair color, and according to the professor this girl has red hair. Call it just a coincidence if all this is right, but I've gotten some shivers running up my spine since I heard the news today.'  
  
Ginny had her mouth open. 'Wow. Is she talking about Harry? But I've stopped liking him!' Ginny shook her head. 'It's just a coincidence,' she thought to herself. She heard the door open. "Hey, Maria," Ginny said, without looking up.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Maria did a hand-stand in the middle of the room. Staying up for a few seconds, wobbling in a circle, she then stood upright after her walk-over.  
  
"How could I not know it was you? You're feet can be heard a mile away!" Ginny smiled at Maria, pretending she had not just insulted her.  
  
"Whatever! Hey, Gin, where are you going for Christmas?"  
  
"Umm, well, Ron and me are gonna stay here. Mum and Dad are going somewhere for the Order, so we can't go with them." Ginny sighed heavily, and then looked to her friend. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, it all depends. I was thinking of staying here, but my father was going to take a trip to the Philippines to visit my grandparents. I'm still deciding if I want to go or not."  
  
"You should stay here, maybe we could all have a little fun!" Ginny turned to a random page somewhere in the middle of the diary, hoping it had some helpful information. She saw Maria shrug and walk towards the door.  
  
"I'll have to think about it, whether I want to spend my holidays with my best friend and her brother, along with her ex-crush and current crush!" She winked at Ginny and left the room, leaving a confused look on Gin's face.  
  
'December 14, Dear Diary, Normally, you would think that winter is white, right? Especially so far north. Today, I've discovered that winter isn't really white, it's kind of blue, with a touch of purple. It's funny, really. I was just staring to the left of me as I lay in the snow and it came to me. Winter isn't white. It's in shades of white, but not white. Anyways, I think I'd better write something important everyday I do write, huh? It might make a little sense, wouldn't it? Well, I'm guessing that it might be helpful to that girl if I gave her some advice! I don't know, it makes me feel like I'm crazy or something, like I've lost all sanity in me! I tried telling that to Margaret, she said writing in a diary at all is pleading pure insanity. There's something wrong with her, I'm sorry to have say that. After all, she is my best friend. Oh well! I'd be insane and helpful than be sane and helpless. Not like it makes much of a difference. Henry is never going to really notice me so it's useless to... AH! I'm going insane, here. Come down, Veronica. You're okay. Henry was something that was useless, something you didn't need to even need to pay attention to. If it wasn't for Roger being HIS best friend, you wouldn't even have noticed he existed! Oh, that's such a lie! He's only the most known person in school, next to Daniel. Oh, does that not bring back such pleasant memories. I don't think I ever wrote about this. Daniel and I were an item once. I loved him, and he claimed to love me. I know I am one of the favorite students to Salazar, or I should say Professor Slytherin, but I am in the house of Gryffindor. Daniel and I are a lot alike, though we have many differences, and he hurt me very badly last year, fifth year, here at Hogwarts. I thought I could never heal from it. If it were up to me, I would make sure that the next person who came across a man like Daniel, someone like me who came across a man like Daniel, didn't get hurt as I did. But I'm just a girl, one little girl, who couldn't change this. My line of the day is: When love beckons you, true love, follow him, though his ways are hard and steep.'  
  
"Wow," Ginny muttered. "That's kind of inspirational." She gave a small laugh as she laid the diary under her pillow. As she opened the door to go back down to the common room, something brushed against her leg. She picked Crookshanks up and glanced out the window. There were plenty of students out, talking about things new happening around the school. Ginny wasn't one of those students, although she had been about two years ago. "C'mon, Crookshanks, let's see if we can go find 'Mione."  
  
~*!*~  
  
Veronica sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire, waiting for the owl from her parents to arrive. She wanted to know where she was to go during the Christmas holidays. As she heard a tapping on the window, the portrait hole opened, admitting a professor in. Veronica set her diary on the seat next to her and looked up to her professor.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Weals," the lady said, nodding her head towards the student. "I trust you've finished all of your homework for the night?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Buchanan, I have." Veronica put on a polite smile as she walked towards the window. "Why do you ask?" She slowly untied the letter from the white owl. It belonged to her parents, soon to be passed on to her. The most trustworthy yet eldest animal in the family. It's name was Zizaki, one of the names that Melinda Weals always adored for an animal.  
  
"One of the students have been hurt, and we believe that you are the closest person in this school to him, whether it is past or present," Professor Buchanan explained.  
  
"Which student?" Veronica asked, her eyes wide with fear. She was holding her breath, though she didn't know.  
  
"Daniel Marlin." Veronica gasped as his name was said.  
  
~*!*~  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter three, it's short, I know, as all my chapters seem to be, sadly, sadly. I really don't like this chapter, I don't know. It doesn't seem like me. (Right now I have the "Oh my God, I made such a stupid chapter!" thought in my head, ya know! -lol-) I hope you guys like it, though! (I feel like hitting my head against the wall a thousand times and saying, "YOU ARE SO STUPID!" It sounds like fun, but it also seems painful. Maybe I have writer's block, and I'm just thinking of the stupidest things? Eh, I don't know, you tell me!) Ok, well! Review, please! Please! I'd love to hear just how stupid you guys think this is! -lol- Ok, thanks! Bunches of love! XOXO! rEnAe17 


	4. Author's Note

Okay, guys, I'm SO sorry about all of this! I know it's been just a teensy bit over 5 months since I last posted anything on my stories, but my computer has been all out of whack and the internet broke down and it was all screwed up, but now my dad has it all fixed, and I can start writing stuff for you guys! I so happy! The only problem is that he got my computer service switched, I'm on WindowsXP now (but the same laptop!!) and ALL my stuff has been deleted, so I'm gonna have to read over my stories again and restart the chapter I was on! So, anyhow! I'm so sorry for all this mess, and I tried to tell you all sooner, but it wouldn't take Wordpad documents, only Word! So!! Now I'm telling you, I hope you all can forgive me! I will post up more soon! Two days left of school, then a LOT of freetime (except for when I'm out and away) so I'm sure I can get this all worked out now!! Okay, thanks much for understanding! Love you all!  
  
rEnAe17 


End file.
